You'll Think Of Me
by Inu Faceness
Summary: {Complete}Inu Yasha decides he cant live without her. But after that decision, he is cold to his group. Kagome goes home. Will Inu Yasha go get her? rated for fluffiness, Inu Yasha's potty mouth, some suggestive material
1. You'll Think Of Me

Disclaimer: This is a song-fic one shot. I don't own Inu Yasha or Co., nor do I own 'You'll Think Of Me' by Keith Urban. "~~" are lyrics  
  
"You'll Think Of Me"  
  
~*~Inu Yasha's Point Of View~*~  
  
~~ I woke up early this morning 'round four a.m.  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head tryin to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake~~  
  
My eyes opened lazily as I woke from my slumber. I immediately closed them tightly. Damn that moon. It was full and directly above the ground upon which I was sleeping. I had dreamt of her. I always did. Ever since I saw her, reborn from earth and bone, she's been on my mind.  
  
At first I though I had fallen for her again. She was, after all, what humans call my 'first love.' I felt like she was the only one I could, WOULD, sacrifice myself for. I was all up and ready to go human for her. But then that bastard Naraku showed up and fucked everything up. When Kagome's shards were taken by her and showed up in Naraku's hands, I couldn't believe it.  
  
~~ Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin my best to get along  
But that's OK  
There's nothing left to say but~~  
  
She, the one I thought I loved, had betrayed me and my friends of her own free will. Kikyo said she had given them to Naraku to seal his fate and finally rid the world of him. Fuck that. But, like the stupid, stubborn hanyou I am, I bought it and still 'loved' her. Yet, even though I believed it, something still didn't seem right.  
  
I reopened my eyes carefully, preparing them for the giant 'night-light' in the dark blanket that hovered above. I sat up cross-legged, and looked around the campsite. Yawning, I set my gaze on the houshi. I smiling slightly noticing he was dangerously close to Sango. She would give Miroku quite a beating if she woke up with him like that. I was beginning to think he enjoyed that pain. Then, I lost myself in the dancing flames that rose into the air, lighting the area.  
  
~~ Take your records take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me~~  
  
'Damn, Kikyo!' I thought angrily as I ran my fingers through my silky silver mane. 'You betrayed me! Get out of my head!' I placed my head between my two clawed hands, with my elbows on my knees. I didn't want to think of her anymore.  
  
~~ And take your cat and leave my sweater  
Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me~~  
  
Why can't I just forget about her?! All she wants to do with me is take me to Hell so that she can rest in peace. She said that to me when I saw her for the first time since I had been pulled from the curse by Kagome. That's all Kikyo wanted. 'She doesn't want anything to do with me.' I sighed heavily at that last though. 'Maybe I should find someone else to love, someone I already do...'  
  
'Someone who loves me back...' I automatically looked at in the direction of Kagome's sleeping bag, only to see that she wasn't there. It lay, partially opened, with that brat Shippo curled up in it. I stood up.  
  
~~ I went out drivin tryin to clear my head  
I try to sweep out all the ruins all my emotions left  
I guess I'm feelin just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist~~  
  
I started to walk towards a nearby tree, to get some more sleep. I was about to climb when the all to familiar scent of jasmine reached me. "Kagome," I whispered.  
  
Did I really want to see her after thinking of Kikyo? No, I had caused the schoolgirl more than enough damn heartache. She didn't deserve to have what I was feeling taken out on her. Should I wait for her to come to me, then? Well, I didn't want to go find her, have her find out that I was thinking of her incarnation, and then be fucking 'sat' till next week. So, I decided to wait.  
  
Then, for some reason, I started to think of Kagome, and how different and unique she was. Kikyo had always been so serious and hidden. Even if you dug, you would never be able to read her emotions or thoughts. 'Kagome,' I thought with a smile, sitting under the tree. 'You're always so carefree.' I could always tell how she felt. With all her facial expressions, she was so beautiful to watch. With Kikyo, I had to be concentrating real hard not to fuck things up. She was cold to me when I saw her; I felt so unwanted and unimportant. Then I met Kagome. It was completely reversed. She was the one to fuck stuff up. She welcomed me without a second thought. I traveled with her, gained friends because of her. She always needed protection. With her, I felt needed, loved.  
  
'Damn! Stop, you jackass!' I was doing it. I was thinking of the two as if they were competitors. I hated doing that. Comparing them felt like I was betraying them. They were so different, so utterly and completely different. No, they didn't deserve it.  
  
~~ It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we coulda been  
What we shoulda been so~~  
  
I couldn't go with Kikyo. When I was sitting there, thinking of Kagome, I realized something. I loved that girl. Her raven hair, her soft, creamy skin, the sparkle of silver in her blue eyes, her loving and caring attitude. She accepted me and became my first friend. I wouldn't go with Kikyo. I wouldn't and couldn't. Now that I loved Kagome, really knew I did, I was attached to her. Kikyo and I could have never been in love, even if we tried. We, she and I, were kinda alike, leaving nothing to explore in our lives. I needed more, and Kagome was the key. In addition to loving her, she was a challenge for me. Her high spirit and energy was sometimes too much, and I liked that.  
  
~~ Take your records take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me~~  
  
Yeah, I decided then and there I was done with Kikyo. I didn't, and I don't think I ever did, love Kikyo. I wont mourn over something I never felt.  
  
~~Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
But don't worry I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be all right~  
  
I was lost in my thought that I didn't even notice Kagome until she called my name. I heard her voice and my head snapped in her direction. The moonlight surrounded her and gave her the illusion of glowing. We locked eyes, and her ocean blue orbs lead me into her soul. She looked worried. I smirked a little and looked up at her. She crouched beside me and went into a full lounging position. She sighed heavily and leaned back on the tree.  
  
"Where have ya been, Kagome?" I asked, closing my eyes slightly, still watching her out of the corner. I saw her look at me with surprise. 'Why's she looking at me like that? All I did was ask her where she was. Geesh.' She smiled slightly and I opened my eyes a little more. Her head turned away from me with a blush. 'I guess she wasn't expecting me to catch her.' I smirked.  
  
"Nowhere, really. Just lookin'" around," she brought her knees up to her chest. "I was just thinkin'"  
  
"About?" This time, confusion was written across her angelic features and I smelt her nervousness. She just couldn't get over the fact I was being nice. It was amusing. "Come on, Kagome. Tell me."  
  
She gulped audibly. "I-I was just thinking about what will happen once the jewel is complete. I mean, what will happen to us all? Sango and Miroku will be living happily ever after here in the village, and you will use the jewel to become a full-fledged youkai." My eyes opened fully. Was that really what I wanted? But, what about Kagome? She's the one I want to have in my life, and if I go youkai, then she might get hurt and go home. I wanted her, and if using the jewel for that then I wouldn't be able to move on with my life with her.  
  
~~While your sleeping with your pride  
Wishin' I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you and on with my life~~  
  
"Kagome, I don't want to become a full youkai," I said nonchalantly. I heard a gasp escape her, and I continued. "I don't want to use the jewel for that anymore. I am changed." My feelings for her were beginning to spill from the carefully placed barrier I had constructed. She had been tearing them down ever since I met her. She was so different from Kikyo. I was going to be with Kagome. I was moving on and that was final. No more running off to meet Kikyo. "I think we should use the jewel to put Kikyo to rest."  
  
"W-What? But I thought that-"she started sputtering. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I kissed her. Her soft pink lips tasted like honey. I could feel her tense up, so I moved in front of her, not breaking the kiss. My hands went to the small of her back, bringing her closer to me. Timidly, I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip all so slightly. My thoughts were entirely on her and how much I loved her.  
  
~~ Take your records take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me~~  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
There. I know, it was kinda weird, but still, I heard this song while I was working on chapter eight of 'The Demonic Side' and I decided to write this. I hope you liked it, because it is 'Kagome/Inu Yasha fan' friendly. Well, Read and Review and if you want, I can turn this one shot into a story, but I will need ideas. Or, if you all like it just like the way it is as a one shot, then I will leave it the way it is. Well, since you are done reading this, and once your review is written, go to my profile and read:  
  
'Stick To It'  
  
'When You Loved Me'  
  
'The Demonic Side' (currently in the works)  
  
Well, ja ne!!  
  
Inu Face 


	2. Back to the Way They Were

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, nor do I own anything else. STOP ASKING!! Ok, I am rating this PG 13, but depending on what you, the readers, want, it may change. I am allowing you to tell me any ideas you have. I am allowing you to put what ever you want (that is ok by me) into this story.  
  
"You'll Think Of Me" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Two: Back to the Way They Were  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha walked to her sleeping bag, hand in hand. No one had moved, save a certain lecher to a snoozing taijiya, since the hanyou's departure. The sun was beginning to raise, so Kagome decided to pack up. Carefully removing the kitsune, she folded her sleeping bad and put it into her worn out bag. For two long years it had been there, carrying everything from herbs to schoolbooks to the all-famous ramen.  
  
Inu Yasha stood, holding the kitsune in his arms. Shippo snuggled close to his chest and sighed sufficiently. Kagome turned, moving the large bag to her shoulders, and smiled happily at the two. They were always fighting and hitting each other like 'bitter enemies'. Shippo would say something, making Inu Yasha angry, leading to the chase, and ending with a crying kitsune. She laughed lightly and he looked at her with one eyebrow cocked.  
  
"What are you laughin' at?" he asked, taking a few steps so he was right in front of her. She patted Shippo's head as he lay in the hanyou's arms.  
  
"It's cute the way you're holding him," Inu Yasha looked away, a slight pinkness on his face, and handed the slightly awake kitsune to her.  
  
"Feh, I did nothing," he folded his arms across his chest and looked at her again. "You think we should wake 'em all up? We need to get goin'." Kagome sighed. 'Same old Inu Yasha.' She nodded and walked over to Sango. She nudged her gently and whispered in her ear to wake up. Her 'sister' woke slowly, yawning and stretching. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, wasn't being so settle.  
  
"Oi! Wake up!" he yelled, kicking the semi-awake houshi in a less than humane fashion. "Shards are waiting and you are lounging! Come on!" As a foot was flying at his face, Miroku put up an arm to protect himself, only to...succeed. Inu Yasha kicked his arm, cracking one of the prayer beads. "Shit," he mumbled.  
  
"OH! Your beads!" Kagome rushed to Miroku to examine the beads. They wouldn't last more than a week. "If I could go to my time, Miroku, I could get you another strand."  
  
"Thank you, Lady Kagome. I would greatly appreciate it," with a glance at the hanyou, he added, "If it is all right with our oh-so-gracious leader."  
  
"Fine," he said with a sigh that almost everyone bought. Almost. "We'll go back to the village and you can go back to your era. But only for a few days, and I am going with you. No arguments." He crossed his arms as a sign of the ending comments. Kagome smiled as she helped Sango up. Miroku walked along side Inu Yasha as they walked down the path in the direction of Keade's village.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Kagome," Sango whispered, "What's with Inu Yasha? He seemed awful lenient on letting you go home." Kagome blushed a little at the question and observation. She turned her head on hopes that Sango wouldn't notice. She did, and she didn't let it pass. "Something happen that I don't know about?"  
  
"I-um...no. Nothing happened." Her face denied her response. Sango smiled evilly and turned Kagome to face her.  
  
"Something happened...Tell me what. I want to know, Kagome." Kagome bit her lip. Her first kiss with the man she loved was sacred to her. She wanted to remember it for the rest of her life, and she was going to share it with her 'sister'. She nodded and Sango, without any prior warning, giggled lightly like a little schoolgirl. (A/N: how ironic... ^_^)  
  
"Well, I was walking this morning, thinking of what was gonna happen when the jewel is done. I found Inu Yasha sitting under a tree, lost in his own thoughts. I went up to him, and we started talking and before I knew it, he had kissed me." They walked in silence after that, each contemplating on what had happened to the younger of the two.  
  
The forest ended and the village came into sight. The men led the way to Keade's hut on a hill on the outskirts of the village. The elderly miko was working in her herb garden as they walked to her, Kagome now in front with a wide grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Keade-sama!" the woman stood as the girl hugged her. "How has it been here? Any rumors?"  
  
"Alas, there has been no word. And how was ye travel?" The others greeted her and Inu Yasha spoke.  
  
"A fuckin' waste of time. Nothing happened," he said, leaning against the hut. 'Nothing in regards to the shards, anyway.'  
  
Kagome looked at him, hurt in her eyes. 'Nothing happened?' Her sadness turned to anger. 'That damn hanyou!' She mentally kicked herself. She had been hanging around Inu Yasha too long and now she was talking like him. Acting like nothing happened, she continued on after a split-second pause. "Yeah, it was a complete waste of time." Kagome shot daggers at Inu Yasha, who had looked at her with her last words.  
  
Sango watched the exchange and suddenly was worried. 'Did I just imagine that whole talk with Kagome?'  
  
"Well, Keade-sama, Sango, Miroku," she again glared at the hanyou, "Inu Yasha, I have to be going. Don't go anywhere while I'm gone!" she said playfully as she jogged in the direction of the well.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Well, There ya all go. The second chapter. I hope it has satisfied you all for now. Ja Ne and Review!  
  
Inu Face 


	3. Subborn Hanyous and Mikos

Disclaimer: Hi all! I am back!! Thought I had given up on this story? Well think again! Now this story...I am going to have it continue for maybe three chapters. It will be short and sweet, with a little fluffiness, probably no more than in the first chapter. Maybe, but maybe not. Well, enjoy! Oh yeah, I don't own him, but he is my mate!!!  
  
"You'll Think Of Me" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Three: Stubborn Hanyous and Mikos  
  
Kagome walked out of the hut. 'Nothing,' she was sadder now than mad. When she heard Inu Yasha say nothing happened in such a nonchalant tone, she doubted that he had feelings for her. She sighed. Why was he such an arrogant bastard anyway? 'Oh great. Now I am thinking like him, again.' She grunted in frustration and anger. Her brown school shoes were beginning to hurt her feet. Kagome decided that the sooner she got home, the sooner she would soak them.  
  
The sun beat down on her, warming her skin comfortably. A soothing cool breeze ruffled her hair as she approached the well. Kagome placed her hands on the wooden lip of the Bone Eater's well. She peered down and saw the remains of the village's latest kill. 'This time is so different. So mysterious.' She thought before jumping in and reliving the sensation of time travel.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha," Sango said, still staring at the door Kagome had just left through. He looked at her. "What just happened?"  
  
"Feh, that damn wench is just pissed off about something." They all glared accusingly at the hanyou. "What? Are you assuming that I did something? I haven't said one damn thing to her since last night. Not one fucking word! She seemed just fine until we got back. Don't you dare try and blame this on me! She probably wouldn't talk to me if I tried!" Sango looked at him.  
  
"I guess we can't blame you...your story does sound legitimate. I just don't know what's wrong with her. Should I go find her?" She looked back to the door and sighed heavily. She made the motion to stand, but a firm hand kept her down.  
  
"No, I think that, from the looks they sent earlier, that this is a problem between Inu Yasha and Lady Kagome." Inu Yasha went to make a comment, but was silenced by Miroku's hand. "It doesn't matter how many times you deny it, it has something to do with you. I think you should go and talk to her. Besides, she is probably on the other side of the well by now, so we couldn't talk to her if we wanted to."  
  
"Fine, damnit. I will go and talk to her if it will get you off my back. If she comes back more pissed off then she was, don't even come complaining to me. I said she wouldn't talk, but nooooooo. You just couldn't let it go." Inu Yasha stormed out of the hut, eager to find the miko. "She is so stubborn! What the hell did I say?" he asked to no one as he jumped over trees to the well.  
  
~*~  
  
"He is so stubborn! Why would he say something like that?" Tears of frustration streamed down her cheeks as she made her way to her grandfather's 'ancient myth artifacts' shrine in search for prayer beads. "And the guy broke Miroku's beads! Sure, it wasn't on purpose... so I guess I cant get mad at him for that..." She pushed open the old wooden door. She grabbed a box labeled 'houshi spiritual tactics'. After digging, she found a bag of beads. Kagome grabbed a strand and closed the box. "These should work."  
  
She walked to her house and opened the door. "Grandpa! I am taking these beads! Grandpa?" Kagome walked through every room. "No one's here..." She sighed. "No one to take my mind off Inu Yasha." She half screamed half groaned. Now she would sit there and ponder about their situation for the rest of the day. She didn't want to go back yet. Kagome climbed up the steps and into her bedroom. She flipped on her bedroom light and sat on her bed. After kicking off her shoes and turning on her radio, Kagome flopped back and listened.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha appeared in darkness as the bluish pink haze dissipated. He was in the well house in Kagome's time. In one leap, he was crouched on the concrete floor. His hands mere in fists on the ground, his feet flat and knees up. He looked around and saw the sliding door. Inu Yasha stood and forcefully opened the door. "Damn wench...always running off."  
  
He walked across the shrine grounds, not in a rush just in case she was mad at him. Inu Yasha didn't want to be yelled at at this particular moment. He climbed the tree just outside her window and looked in. The hanyou saw her, laying on her back, tapping her feet to the music.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Ok, next chapter is a Kagome song! No, she wont be singin, just thinking her thoughts. Until then, JA NE!  
  
Inu Face 


	4. Stay Gone

Disclaimer: OK! Chapter FOUR!! Well...chapter three should have been uploaded so there should be an actual chapter there soon. If not then curse at ff.net, not me. I tried. Well...this chapter is just mainly Kagome's thoughts. She is basically just lying on her bed with her eyes closed. I will just have her thoughts. She isn't gonna be moving or anything like the first chapter. N E way...enough of my ramblings! Oi, and one more thing... I DON'T OWN HIM! I also don't own 'Stay Gone' by Jimmy Wayne.  
  
"You'll Think Of Me" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Four: Stay Gone  
  
~~I've found peace of mind  
I'm feeling good again  
I'm on the other side  
Back among the living~~  
  
We're friends. That's all we are. My peace of mind is finally realizing that's all we'll ever be. Over time, I will accept that and feel better about it. I'm home, where I can think about it and accept it. I don't have to put up with Inu Yasha and the one he loves. She's dead, and will eventually take him, whether he wants to or not. He said he wont, but will he really have a choice?  
  
~~Ain't a cloud in the sky  
All my tears have been cried  
And I can finally say~~  
  
I won't sulk over him anymore. He loves Kikyo and I need to get over him. I won't cry over Inu Yasha again. No more.  
  
~~Baby baby Stay  
Stay right where you are  
I like it this way  
It's good for my heart  
I haven't felt like this  
In god knows how long  
I know everything's gonna be ok  
If you just stay gone~~  
  
If he stays there, then I can get back to my normal life. School, friends, and the way everything was. I will eventually get over him, and that will stop the pain. Pain from watching you leave to see Kikyo even when you were fatally wounded. My heart will heal, and that will be that. As much as I don't want to leave him, I think I need to just to get better.  
  
~~I still love you  
And I will forever  
We can't hide the truth  
We know each other better~~  
  
Actually, I wont ever be able to get over him. Not entirely, anyway. I love him too much. I know so much about him, thanks mainly to Myoga. I was probably his first friend, if you could call me that. I freed him, and then, in my eyes, became his friend in our adventures.  
  
~~When we try and make it work  
We both end up hurt  
And it ain't supposed to be that way~~  
  
Oh, Inu Yasha. Why did you have to say that? Did you mean it? Did you mean it when you said nothing happened? Do you love me? Please, someday tell me. I need to know. I want to know.  
  
~~Baby baby stay  
Stay right where you are  
I like it this way  
It's good for my heart  
I haven't felt like this  
In god knows how long  
I know everything's gonna be ok  
If you just stay gone~~  
  
I love you. Why do I? Gah, you are so hotheaded and arrogant. You are so possessive, violent and use such 'colorful' language. But, you are sweet when you want to be, you protect me through thick and thin, and when you do show you care, it makes me feel wonderful inside. I will always love you. And I hope you will realize how I feel and return it.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
I know it was short, but hey, sometimes short and to the point is just the thing people want. Nope, I was just pullin your leg. No one wants short and to the point. But, hey, that's the way the rest of this story is gonna be. LIVE WITH IT!!!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Inu Face 


	5. Your Everything

Disclaimer: Wow, I am just punching these chapters out like nobody's business! Crazy! This chapter gets a little fluffy, so beware ^_^ Ok, I don't own Inu Yasha and Co. or 'Your Everything' by Keith Urban. Yes, another Keith Urban Song. I like him ^_^ he is a good singer and a GREAT guitarist. "~~" Just like in the last chapter mean lyrics.  
  
WARNING: this chapter hints that something happens...no detail...but just beware! Remember, this is rated PG-13, so it is only hinted at the end.  
  
"You'll Think Of Me" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Five: Your Everything  
  
~*~Inu's POV~*~  
  
I sat on the rough bark of the tree, just watching her. Her lips were moving in sync with the words to the song. I saw a solitary tear make its way down her slightly pink cheek as I heard the voice say 'when we try to make it work we both end up hurt.'  
  
'Why is she crying?' I thought as I watched her. Her chest was rising with each breath and she curled onto her side as the song ended. I opened the window and sat on the sill. She didn't look at me.  
  
"Inu Yasha, why are you here?" I heard the frustration in her voice, but it was hiding something that sounded like relief. Was she glad I was here?  
  
"I just wanted to see you. I want to know, though. Why are you crying?" I think I said the wrong thing because next thing I know, I am being yelled at.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I am crying because of you! Do you really feel nothing for me that you wouldn't know how hard your words hit me?" She sat on the edge of her bed, fists balled in rage. I did the only thing I knew of. I answered back with my own anger.  
  
"Words that I SAID??? What the hell are you talking about? I didn't say anything to you!"  
  
"No, Inu Yasha," she said, a little quieter. I was a little scared, I will admit. It wasn't good when Kagome was angry and talked quietly. "No, you didn't say it to me. But you did say nothing happened. Is it true? Did nothing really happen between us?"  
  
I looked at her. How could she think nothing happened? "Kagome, I love you, that's what happened. I realized last night that I loved you!" My voice hadn't quieted. I was practically screaming. "I just don't know how to say it or deal with it!"  
  
I stood there, staring at her. I was now in the middle of her room. She looked up at me and smiled. Her smile...My anger quickly dissipated and I kneeled before her with my head next to her. The soft blanket surrounded my face. After a few moments, I felt a hand on the top of my head, stroking my hair. I looked up.  
  
~~The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
What I never felt with anyone else~~  
  
Her stormy blue-gray eyes were sparkling. I gave her one of my rare smiles and I sat on my heels, watching as her smile grew larger.  
  
"You should smile more," she whispered, reaching to caress my cheek. "You look cute when you do." I leaned into her touch. Kami, how I loved this woman. She was so caring. I moved so that my lips were on the palm of her hand. I kissed her skin.  
  
~~I wanna give back what you've given to me  
I wanna witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me who I really am  
I wanna be more than just a man~~  
  
Kagome brushed her thumb against my skin. After all the hell I put her through, she was still with me. I wanna be there for her. I wanna be with her forever. I took her hand and removed it from my face. I leaned up to where I was eye level with her.  
  
~~I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
Be the hand that lifts your veil  
Be the moon that moves your tides  
The sun coming up in your eyes~~  
  
"Kagome," I whispered. She locked gazes with me and I could tell she was anxious about how close we were. I hadn't been this close besides yesterday. We were a mere few inches away from each other, but at that particular moment, I felt as close as ever.  
  
"Yeah?" She gulped nervously. I smirked a little. 'I like this reaction,' I thought.  
  
"Kagome, will you allow me to do something?" She looked at me, a little confused. "Can I be with you?" I said it so low that she could barely hear me, which I knew because of her delayed reaction. She sat there for a moment, apparently thinking of what I might have said.  
  
~~Be the wheel that never rusts  
Be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more  
I wanna be your everything~~  
  
She licked her lips in anticipation. She lowered her head. When she spoke, I had to strain my own advanced hearing to understand. "Yes, Inu Yasha."  
  
I tilted her face up to mine. I saw a smile on her face and a tear in her eye. In retaliation, I smiled back. She had to suppress a happy laugh, but didn't do too well on it. "So, you'll let me be with you? Always? No matter what?" My voice was a little more hopeful than I wanted it to sound.  
  
~~When you wake up I'll be the first thing you see  
When it gets dark you can reach out to me  
I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts  
I'll be your compass, baby, when you get lost~~  
  
She eagerly nodded and I closed the distance between us in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you," I whispered, just so she would know it was true. I did, and she deserved to know at every available moment. Everything I had put her through, all the emotions and heartache, I just wanted to reassure her. "I love you, so much."  
  
"And I you, Inu Yasha, kore kara zutto itsumademo." I pulled away a little and brought my lips mere centimeters away from hers.  
  
"Kore kara zutto itsumademo, Kagome." I kissed her.  
  
~~I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
Be the hand that lifts your veil  
Be the moon that moves your tides  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
Be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more  
I wanna be your everything~~  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Well, all right. I have decided on something.... I will try and type and epilogue to 'The Demonic Side' and, for all you who absolutely adore that story * crickets chirp * * sigh * I will be making a sequel to it * all cricket noises are gone *  
  
Geez, even those damn annoying crickets don't like it.  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Inu Face 


	6. I'll Be

Disclaimer: Hey all! This is the next chapter of 'You'll Think Of Me'!! That's amazing ^_^ In this chapter, it is just closing things off. It doesn't say that they go back to the feudal era, but just know that they do. They still have jewel shards to find ^_^ Well, I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. I don't own Inu and the gang or 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain. This chapter is like the first, where Inu Yasha is talking about his feelings for Kagome and what she has done for him.  
  
WARNING: sorry, all. This is rated PG-13, and the reason...there is some nudity in this one...not really.... I don't describe, just say the word 'naked' a few times.... Anyway. Beware!  
  
"You'll Think Of Me" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Six: I'll Be  
  
~*~Inu's POV~*~  
  
The rain fell outside Kagome's window, creating a soothing melody in my head. My skin was damp with sweat and the chilly rain beat on the half open glass. I took a deep breath. This room smelled so much of the woman I love. I ran my fingers through her raven hair. She was awake with her head on my bare chest. Kagome had the covers pulled around her naked body as she listened to my heart. Every so often, she'd look up, and to my guess, was doing it just to make sure I was still here and what we did really happened.  
  
~~The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth~~  
  
Her eyes, those stormy blue-gray eyes, were so full of love. They were one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my life. How ever corny it may sound, Kagome was the first. Every time I looked into her eyes, I was lost, completely and utterly lost, in the depths of them.  
  
~~And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache  
That hang from above~~  
  
She had told me not a few hours ago that she loved me, always and forever. I saw it in her eyes. I couldn't help but kiss her. She is mine now. I have marked her, and I will never let her go. Never. She is mine.  
  
"Omae wa ore no mono da," I whispered, saying it out loud, as I pulled her closer to me. She had saved me from my past, and loved me when she didn't have to.  
  
~~And I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life~~  
  
'I will make sure you are happy, Kagome,' I ran my hand down her bare back. 'Whatever it takes, I will. Until the day I die, I will protect you.'  
  
~~And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival  
You're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead~~  
  
The light from the moon outside made the skin on her now half covered back glisten. She tangled her leg with mine and we both smiled. The rain hit the window pain lightly now, sending the girl in my arms into her own fantasy world. I felt her kiss my chest before sniggling into my embrace. I never thought I would love again, but she proved me wrong. I am glad too. I love her so much.  
  
~~And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache  
That hang from above  
And I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life~~  
  
As carefully as I could, I changed out positions. I lay on my side, her facing me, our arms intertwined together between us. I stroked the flesh on her arm, still warm from our activities. I smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
~~And I'm dropped out  
I'm burned up  
I fought my way back from the dead~~  
  
She brought me back from the darkness I was buried in. I had never cared for anyone so much. Kagome is the one who brought me to the world.  
  
~~And I'm tuned in  
I'm turned on  
Remembered the things that you said~~  
  
I watched her as her breathing became steady again, saying that she had fallen asleep. I remember what she said to me once. She had told me once that she wanted me to do what I wanted to be happy. I am now.  
  
~~And I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life~~  
  
~*~NORMAL POV~*~  
  
It was late in the morning when Kagome and Inu Yasha woke to leave for the feudal era. Together, they walked to the village and were greeted by Sango and Miroku. He hastily changed the beads on his arm and thanked Kagome. That day, Sango and Miroku were a little nicer to each other. Kagome smiled at them.  
  
'They have finally told each other,' she thought as they held one another's hand. Kagome looked up at the hanyou who had her own hand. 'We are all happy,' Shippo jumped up onto Inu Yasha's shoulder, 'with our own little families.  
  
~*~END STORY~*~  
  
* Heavy sigh * well, you will all be happy to know * crickets return * that the sequel to 'The Demonic Side' will be started A.S.A.P. because I have had people tell me to hurry up. I figured that since no one's read 'A Hanyou In The Heart' (my idea I wanted to do) then no one will be too heart broken to know it isn't going to start yet. Well, that's two stories done in ONE WEEK!!! YAY!!  
  
JA NE!  
  
Inu Face 


End file.
